


Meet Me in the Hallway

by lily_larrie



Series: Only Angel [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Top Harry Styles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: 「來不及了，我跟幾個離那裡不遠的獵魔人說過我們會去處理了。」Harry下意識的用手指捲著他那頭長髮的髮尾玩兒，一副勝券在握的模樣。「獵魔是沒有薪水的啊Harry Styles！你為什麼不能不要那麼積極！」Louis終於忍不住了，他站起身的同時拍了下桌子表示抗議。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Only Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012161





	Meet Me in the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural世界觀，原創案件，一發完。

Louis試圖不著痕跡的把Harry推到他面前的報紙再次推回去，理論上他不會、也不該這樣做——但是那終究只是理論而已，事實是現在的他看起來對被圈了很多記號的報紙興致缺缺，他更想要專注在他買回旅館的外帶三明治上。  
可是每當他推回去一次，大約在一分鐘後就會再被坐在他對面端著裝在紙杯裡的熱咖啡、偶爾想起來才喝個一兩口的Harry把報紙推回他眼前。他們之間甚至一句對白都沒有，沒有人想要先說話，他們都很默契的覺得誰先開口誰就輸了。  
直到最後Louis終於慢條斯理的啃完了他那個加了雙倍起司的培根三明治，他終於無處可逃了，再也沒辦法假裝這張報紙是虛構不存在的。  
「你真的覺得這個是我們的『那種』工作？」Louis自暴自棄的從Harry的手中將報紙一把奪了過來，似乎試圖遺忘剛才那個一直推拒著不願正視問題的人正是他自己的事實：「我先說要是白跑一趟的話，我就自己去住洛杉磯最頂級的飯店套房然後叫你付錢，我沒有跟你開玩笑。」  
「渡假區、憑空失蹤的小女孩、案發現場只剩下一尊人偶，你覺得呢？」Harry一口氣喝完了他手裡的紙杯中殘存的液體，他很確定自己比Louis要更習慣這種提神醒腦的飲料，甚至到了有點上癮的地步——此刻他看著他的獵魔搭檔兼男朋友像只倉鼠似的小口啜飲著熱可可的模樣，深刻的感受到自己對這個嗜糖的男人永遠都是那麼的無可奈何：「少來了，你明明知道我們的最大金錢來源就是那些帳單永遠寄不到正確地址的假信用卡們，我付錢跟你付錢這兩件事在本質上根本沒有不一樣的地方。」  
「你問我覺得？好，我覺得我不想去……」Louis覺得此刻連糖分都無法拯救他了，一口氣把剩下的全喝完以後反而更加頭痛。他知道自己身為獵魔人、還是個熟讀了拉丁文咒語有點本事的獵魔人，理應要負起拯救世界的責任，但是連日的奔波實在是讓他感到無比的疲憊，當那種厭倦的感覺湧上心頭的時候他真的覺得無論是什麼案件都無法讓他提起精神上路：「Haz，你就不能相信一次即使我們沒有出手也會有別的獵魔人去處理嗎？」  
「來不及了，我跟幾個離那裡不遠的獵魔人說過我們會去處理了。」Harry下意識的用手指捲著他那頭長髮的髮尾玩兒，一副勝券在握的模樣。  
「獵魔是沒有薪水的啊Harry Styles！你為什麼不能不要那麼積極！」Louis終於忍不住了，他站起身的同時拍了下桌子表示抗議。  
那個聲響之大讓Harry都很擔心這脆弱的桌腳會不會就此撐不住，不過顯然他是多心了，因為整個人陷入怠工模式的Louis根本沒那麼大的力氣——至少沒有他平常捅個惡魔時的十分之一。  
「好嘛就算是我太熱心了，是我的錯。但你真的該動一動了，Lou。說實話，你自己想想你有多久沒處理靈異事件啦？我看就算我們現在住的房間裡有鬼魂，你可能都可以睡得很舒服、絲毫沒有察覺異樣的一覺到天亮吧。雖然以你的體質來說某種程度上的確是好事沒錯，但你不覺得你該有點警覺心了嗎？」Harry當然沒有對Louis那幾乎是不負責任的言論動氣，他習慣了，他跟他搭檔這麼多年、交往了這麼久，怎麼可能還摸不清Louis Tomlinson不過是在鬧彆扭而已呢：「等我們弄清楚這到底是超自然現象作祟還是某個喜歡拐幼童的變態、然後找回失蹤的小女孩，就在洛杉磯好好渡個假？」  
Louis沉默了很久。  
久到Harry開始懷疑他正在醞釀什麼情緒然後要進行下一次的爆發。  
但是他沒有，最後Louis開口說的那句話讓Harry簡直哭笑不得。  
「所以這個房間裡到底有沒有鬼？」Louis一臉認真的說著。  
Harry發現自己完全分不清他到底是認真的還是只是開玩笑。  
「……反正我覺得這個房間最接近超自然的存在其實是我們兩個就是了。」Harry被逗笑了，但他很克制的只是輕笑了一聲：「笨蛋，當然沒有。哪有鬼敢靠近你，你的防魔紋身又不是紋假的。」

✝

Louis幾乎是一上車就睡得昏天暗地。他不由分說的鑽進副駕駛座、絲毫沒有給Harry選擇的機會。而Louis再次醒來的時候車還駛在公路上，但是他手機上的導航系統顯示他們已經距離加州不遠了。  
「我還以為到了目的地以後我還得再花十分鐘把你叫醒。」Harry察覺到他身旁的動靜，語帶笑意的說道。  
「噢拜託，我哪有那麼會睡……」Louis的語氣裡分明還帶著一股沒睡飽的哀怨，他掙扎著伸手去放下他前方的遮陽板，似乎對刺眼的陽光非常有意見，直到直刺他雙目的光線終於被遮蔽了他才有餘力開始思考：「所以你怎麼想？怨靈？隨機作案？還是怎麼的？」  
「誰知道。」Harry聳了聳肩，完全沒有一點愧疚的暴露了他在開車的時候根本也沒有思考的事實：「總之我們先去現場看看吧，如果你沒有打算睡回去的話可以順手幫我從那裡面撈出兩張假證件嗎？」  
Louis的白眼簡直可以翻到天邊去。  
但他還是乖乖的伸手進他前方的副駕置物處裡，接著隨機抓出了兩張他們在製作的時候根本沒花太多心思去想內容要填什麼的證件。最後他發現他撈出了一張Harry還是短髮時期的、以及他自己頭髮還沒剪短到現在這個長度的，這太好笑了，他忍不住對著照片上比現在要年輕一點的他們大笑出聲。  
「我覺得我們的資料庫該更新了。」

車還一路駛向目的地，雖然Harry瞥了一眼Louis到底拿到哪一張證件以後差點笑到讓他們在公路上出車禍。

✝

當地警方對「FBI」的到來並沒有太大的懷疑，似乎這樣的失蹤案容易引起重視已經是他們的共識了。Harry和Louis就這樣一路輕鬆的靠著假證件穿過了重重的封鎖線，終於抵達做為案發現場的那個房間。  
的確現場沒有任何像是被綁架或強行擄走的痕跡，完全就像是受害的小女孩只是憑空消失了一樣。而兩人一進去房間立刻就感受到了哪裡不對勁，而且幾乎是同一時間轉頭看向對方的——原因無他，空氣裡的溫度冷得不尋常。  
時值七月，沒有開冷氣的房間不可能會維持這種過低到幾乎能讓人起雞皮疙瘩的溫度。  
「這下你相信是我們的工作了？」Harry在跟Louis對視時還不忘順便調侃一句。  
「是是是，對不起我沒有認真對待這件事。」Louis雖然說著表示歉意的話語，但是誰都聽得出來他只是在對那句調侃做一個無奈的回應而已。  
很快的他們就把整個房間給看過了一輪，讓他們頭疼的是除了那極低的溫度以外一時半會居然兩個人都找不到任何可能有用的線索。Harry正想問Louis是否要去詢問那個叫Anya的小女孩的母親任何她知道的、看到的事情，卻看到Louis對他使了個眼色，讓他別說話。  
他甚至用唇語對Harry說了句「快走」。  
在兩人之間Louis從來都是那個比較敏感的，在兩個人一開始湊在一起的時候Louis甚至還會因為對不該存在於這個世界的事物感知到太多而頻頻失眠、或做著永無止境的惡夢，還是Harry靠著一個個擁抱才把Louis給安撫好，也讓他學會如何去屏蔽這些本就與他無關的外在因素。所以Harry永遠都相信Louis的直覺，Louis說不對就是不對，他讓自己走的話也絕對不會再多停留一秒。  
直到Harry被Louis拉著走出了房間很長一段距離以後，Louis才終於在走廊上說出他看到了什麼。  
「你進去的時候沒有看到那尊報紙上提到的人偶對不對？」Louis以嚴肅的口吻開口道，他看到Harry輕點頭給了自己一個肯定的答覆，這才繼續說道：「她……對，我覺得我該用這個代稱，而不是它。總之她在衣櫃上，在一般人不會第一眼看到的地方。但是報紙上說案發現場剩下一尊人偶，意思是當警方第一時間封鎖現場的時候人偶絕對不可能在我剛才看到的那個地方……接下來就是為什麼我要叫你趕緊走的原因了，因為我第一眼看到人偶的時候她的眼睛是閉著的，我還覺得怎麼會有這麼特別的造型，結果下一秒她的眼睛就……」  
「睜開了，還跟你四目交接？」Harry把Louis沒有說完的話接了下去。  
「對，我很確定我沒有眼花。我覺得不管那裡面現在是什麼，都絕對不是什麼好東西。」Louis嘆了口氣：「我甚至不敢肯定現在我到底被她盯上了沒有，就算我假裝得很淡定可能還是會被察覺到那一瞬間的眼神對接是存在的。」  
「總之我們一切小心……」Harry的話沒有說完，他本來想拍拍Louis的肩讓他先別想那麼多，結果他的話才說到一半，他就在Louis身後看見了個本來不應該出現在這裡的人。他猶豫了一下，最後還是開口了：「請問您是……Agnes Tyler嗎？」  
Louis像是受驚的小貓一樣突然跳起來，他轉頭的時候終於看到了Harry所看見的——那個跟報紙上刊載的失蹤女孩照片有幾絲相似的女人，而空氣中的溫度很正常，這證明了眼前的的確是跟他們一樣的人類，並不是試圖傷害他們的鬼魂。  
「我是。而且我就知道這一定不是尋常警察可以解決的案件……你們是專門處理那種，『超自然現象』的人，對吧？」  
Harry和Louis又下意識互看了一眼。他們在對方的眼中看到了一樣的答案，這時候隱瞞似乎也沒有必要了，畢竟他們會出現在這裡就是為了解決對方口中的『超自然現象』，完全公開透明的資訊交換也許會更有利於他們完成這次的工作。  
「是的，我們的確不是什麼FBI的探員，而是專門處理這種事情的……我想妳可以叫我們獵魔人。我是Harry，這是我搭檔Louis。」Harry對眼前的金髮女人說著，他看著對方那跟照片裡的小女孩如出一轍的琥珀色眼睛，突然萌生起了這件事他們一定要圓滿解決的念頭：「如果您不介意的話……我們可以到樓下的咖啡廳再說？我想您也聽見了我們的談話，關於這層樓現在可能不安全這件事。」  
Louis平常是不喜歡Harry替他自我介紹的，但這會兒他甚至沒有開口發出任何一個代表抗議的單音。  
而Harry對他此刻異常的安靜的理由心裡有譜。

✝

「我們是一家三口一起過來的……不過James，也就是我丈夫、孩子她爸爸，前天臨時有工作上的急事先回去芝加哥了。」Agnes開始對兩個男孩訴說報紙上沒有提供的細節，雖然她早就跟警方說過了，但是顯然在知道這是超自然現象以後她並不介意再去回想一次細節：「然後昨天我只是去樓下先買點東西……就是在這買點蛋糕，因為已經提前想好了所以結帳過程很快，跟來回電梯的時間加起來也才大約五分鐘而已。結果我回去的時候就發現Anya已經不見了，剩下在房裡的就是……」  
「……那尊人偶。」Harry決定他要在Louis沉默的這幾分鐘內代替他問出任何他們所需要的資訊，他看得出來Louis在沉思、或者在注意周圍的什麼，而他本來就是他們之中比較擅長問話的那個：「Mrs. Tyler，我可以問那尊人偶是怎麼來的嗎？」  
「欸？這個……我記得是……對，是三天前我丈夫在附近的古董店買給Anya的禮物。」  
「是那種裡面都是舊東西的店對吧？」Harry這麼問著的同時，他對下一步要做什麼比較有頭緒了。  
「是的……請問怎麼了嗎？」  
Agnes突然這麼問道，但是她問的對象並不是Harry，而是突然轉頭看向空無一物的後方的Louis。  
「……沒什麼。」Louis試著擠出一抹無懈可擊的微笑。

他們跟Agnes道別以後還留在原地一陣子，Harry注意到Louis的反常還在持續，他在看見桌上那杯加了三顆方糖的焦糖瑪奇朵（對，焦糖瑪奇朵還要再加糖，他覺得按照Louis這種喝法身體還沒出毛病簡直是奇蹟）幾乎一口都沒有動以後更加確信了Louis沉默的理由跟他所猜想的相去不會太遠。  
「……我覺得有人在看我。」最後是Louis先開口了，他輕描淡寫的說著，一副只是在聊天氣的樣子：「像是有個視線緊緊的盯著我，芒刺在背。」  
「你覺得是那東西？」Harry提出了合理的疑問，不過在看到Louis對他點頭以後他突然有點猶豫下半句話要不要說出來了：「……我覺得我們應該去那間古董店一趟。」  
「……那你也應該知道我最討厭去那種地方了。」Louis的語氣幾乎變成了一種痛苦的呻吟：「每次我一站到門口前面就不舒服，你聽清楚了是門口前，我甚至都不用進門。」  
「我知道。所以如果你想要讓我一個人去的話其實也——」  
「然後留我一個人在跟那該死的鬼娃在這鬥智鬥勇嗎？」Louis忍不住翻了個白眼：「想得美，我還是要跟你去，只是不要奢望我會幫你問什麼，我一開口就只會說出一串見鬼的拉丁文咒語。」  
他說完了以後還像是洩憤似的把桌上那杯早就涼掉了的甜膩飲品一口喝了半杯，接著他卻突然露出了一副想吐的樣子，還嚷嚷著「媽的怎麼會這麼甜」。  
好吧，Harry還挺欣慰的是，至少Louis的味覺還沒有壞掉。

✝

那間古董店就在距離出事的飯店不遠的地方，相隔幾個街區而已，不難想像那位Tyler先生可能是一時起意才突然把人偶買回去給女兒當禮物，只是他們誰都沒有想到會出這種事。  
果然才一下車門、一走到古董店的門口，Louis那讓他困擾很久的敏感體質就發作了，他開始頭暈了起來，就算Harry牽住了他的手似乎也沒能讓他舒緩過來。但Louis只是擺擺手示意自己沒問題，接著他甚至自己推開了那典雅的大門。  
店主人是個老者，看上去不是很嚴肅、但也不能說特別慈祥，但至少他對兩人的來訪沒有什麼敵意，甚至對兩個男孩牽在一起的手都沒有什麼意見。Harry最後決定把這件事的緣由歸到加州始終是個比較開放的地方，也沒有去細究什麼。  
「不好意思，我們來這裡是想問問……關於幾天前您賣給一位先生的人偶。是綠眼珠的——」  
「噢，是那孩子。」  
Harry甚至都還沒有說完，店主就已經知道他在說什麼了。他迎向了Harry詫異的目光，似乎早就料到對方會有這種反應。  
「您是怎麼……」  
「我這幾天就只賣出那一只人偶啊，小伙子。」店主終於朝兩個年輕人笑了出來：「這麼好猜你都猜不到啊？還有你男朋友還好嗎？」  
Harry決定他不要問為什麼眼前的老者一眼就能看出他跟Louis之間的關係了。  
「我？」Louis覺得在店主開口以後他似乎並沒有像剛才那麼喘不過氣的感覺了，他甚至能下意識的做出反應：「呃，我想我還好。抱歉，我對這些年歲古老的物品比較……」  
「噢，體質問題。我明白的，辛苦你了。」店主意會的點了點頭，接著他又把目光放回到Harry身上了：「那我們繼續吧，你剛才說那尊人偶怎麼了？」  
「是這樣……買回那尊人偶的男人，他把那東西當作禮物送給了他女兒，接著前天那女孩就失蹤了。」Harry一邊覺得店主可能會知道一些什麼，他們就算說出真實身份可能也不太會被當作神經病，但是他還是盡量謹慎的避開了一些關鍵字：「所以我們在想是不是可以循線回來找點可能的線索，關於人偶的來源您清楚嗎？」  
「我想一下……有了，是以前一戶大戶人家的女孩的遺物，她年紀還小就得了肺病走了，後來她的財產有些就輾轉在古董店間被不同人收購著這樣流通下去。」店主一邊回憶著，一邊像是想起了什麼的走進了櫃檯，在後面的櫃子上撈出了一本相冊。他按照字幕編排的方式找到了他要找的那一頁，接著將相冊遞給了離他比較近的Louis：「你們自己看一下，就是這頁最上面那張，是她生前的照片。」  
Louis不自覺的發出了一聲驚呼。Harry也跟著湊過去看，接著他知道為什麼Louis會被照片中的畫面給驚到了，他也是——因為儘管是那張照片，但照片裡的小女孩卻幾乎跟失蹤的女孩長相如出一轍。當然也許只是巧合，但是在發生失蹤案的當下這樣的巧合也太過驚悚。  
Louis也顧不上取得店主的許可這件事了，他順手就把照片從護膜中抽了出來。果然他在背後找到了他想要的答案，就跟他在看到這張照片放置的頁數的字母排列以後所猜測的相去不遠了。  
那張泛黃的黑白照片背面只寫著兩行字，一行是日期1891.7.5，另外一行字則是名字，在Harry也看到那個名字以後他不自覺的打了個冷顫。  
Anya Katherine Taylor，照片中的女孩、也有是人偶的原主人，她的名字也叫Anya、甚至連縮寫也是A.T，這得是多麼可怕的巧合？  
「我可以問個問題嗎……」Louis默默的把照片放了回去，他覺得他可能已經知道答案的大致方向了，拼圖的完整畫面正在逐漸構成，他需要最後的一些碎片：「那尊人偶上面是不是有刻著原主人的名字？」  
店主點了點頭：「大概是那個年代有的習慣吧，給小孩子訂製人偶的時候他們會把女孩子的名字刻在上面，表示是專屬的。」  
這下拼圖的碎片幾乎全了。  
Louis意識到他們沒有時間可以再浪費了，便匆匆和店主道了聲謝就要拉著Harry離開，結果沒料到的是那位老者再次叫住了他，不為別的，就為一個祝福。  
「請務必小心，不要被拉走了。」這是店主目送他們離開店裡以前的最後一句忠告。

✝

「那傢伙以前跟我們說過的，名字是一種連結，是最簡短的一句咒語，對吧？」Harry一邊幾乎把油門踩到底的飆著車，一邊還不忘跟Louis交換他的看法，同時他也知道不需要解釋對方就能知道自己指的是誰：「所以說那個人偶裡面的確有著原主無法離開的亡魂，而她基於某種巧合促成的這樁交易被交到了那個一樣叫Anya的女孩手上。」  
「所以她打算把那個倒楣姑娘拉進去，當玩伴還是吸收成一部份什麼的。」Louis覺得他那種被人像獵物一般鎖定的感覺又回來了，隨著越接近飯店他在心裡念的幾百次拉丁文咒語就越來越沒有用，他像是被蛇盯上的青蛙，芒刺在背的感覺無處可逃：「該死，再快點，我可以感覺到那個Anya Taylor的力量越來越強了，我不確定她到底要對Anya Tyler做些什麼、但是我絕對肯定不會是好事。」  
「你該慶幸我現在在車後面裝的是假車牌，你知道我已經闖了三個紅燈了嗎？」Harry哭笑不得的說著，他也不知道他到底是只想要平鋪直敘的表達他違反交通規則了的事實，還是試圖用無傷大雅的小玩笑減緩一點緊張感，或者都有，他真的不確定：「就快到了。」

終於過了三分鐘以後飯店總算出現在他們的眼前。同時Louis渾身都在打著冷顫，他幾乎可以確定在跟那個人偶四目相交的瞬間他就被盯上了，現在他完全無法忽視那種要把他拆吃入腹似的威脅感。但即使是這麼十萬火急的時刻Harry還是很堅持他一定要拉著Louis的手一起走，他不可能放著他的男朋友一個人去面對。  
接著他們幾乎是以火災現場爆發出來的那種跑步速度一路衝上了那間出問題了的房間，15樓的11號房。在打開房門的瞬間Harry和Louis都能感受到溫度驟降的情況比之前要嚴重了許多，他們飛快的瞄了一眼牆上的空調設備確定真的沒有被打開、並且那尊本來被Louis說是擺在衣櫃最上層的人偶此時就在他們一眼能看見的位置，擺在……或者說，自己選擇待在右邊的那張床上。

「妳想要什麼？」Louis直接了當的問出口了：「如果妳的回答是把那個跟妳同名的女孩帶走的話，恕我直言，妳不覺得妳還在這裡本身就是一件錯誤了、遑論去傷害無辜的女孩了嗎？」  
Harry實在沒有想到Louis會這麼衝動，平常他是絕對不會這麼莽撞的做出幾乎類似於挑釁的自殺式行為的。可Harry更沒能料到的是下一秒似乎有什麼無形的力量壓制住了他跟他身旁的Louis，這種動彈不得的感覺像是一般人所說的鬼壓床，不過他們很清楚這絕對不是什麼幻覺，而且真真切切的被鬼魂給攻擊了。

「你不懂！！！你不知道孤單了那麼久是什麼感覺！！！」高頻率的尖叫從人偶的口中流洩而出，那雙眼已經轉成了血紅色的模樣，讓人看得膽戰心驚。  
Harry握著Louis的手還能勉強動個幾下，他對這種超自然力量的抗性比較強一些，他在過了幾分鐘以後就能靠著默背驅魔的咒語幾乎恢復所有的行動力。Harry幾乎就要伸出另一隻空著的手往他的大衣口袋裡掏出那把子彈都是特製銀彈的小型槍械了，他的手卻突然被Louis用力的回握了一下。  
意思是他可以搞定，讓他不要出手。  
Harry幾乎是反射性的就放下了手，他相信Louis，無條件、全心全意。  
「我知道那是什麼感覺。」Louis的聲音甚至沒有顫抖，儘管他知道接下來他要跟這名叫Anya的、來個上個世紀的亡魂說的絕對不是什麼他能輕鬆的說出口的事，可是他一想到他還有一只手握著Harry，他的語氣就突然變得很平靜：「我懂。在我母親和我妹妹相繼過世的那陣子，我幾乎想要召喚惡魔去把她們的生命換回來。但是已經失去的就該放手了，我知道就算犧牲我自己去換回她們也沒有任何意義。該結束的就該結束了！妳這樣被困在過去、拉著人跟妳一起困在那裡，也不會有任何好的結果！」  
首先Harry沒有想到的是這方法居然奏效了。  
但他更沒有想到的是Louis居然已經能夠坦然的面對這件事了，就算很痛、就算很想死，他甚至還記得最初遇到Louis的時候他那副不如一了百了的模樣，而且還是他自己親手把Louis從即將與惡魔進行交易的前一秒拉回來、並勸他這麼做也於事無補的。  
然後他們踏上了彷彿永無止境的旅程，他們盡力去挽救所有可能逝去的生命，他們踏遍了每一吋土地讓悲劇不再重演，這是一條很漫長的療傷之路，但至少他們學會了去依靠彼此。  
人偶的眼珠逐漸變回了翠綠色，一如她本來該擁有的模樣……不，現在也許只是它了。心願已了的鬼魂終於可以去往天堂，這是Harry和Louis聽他們的某個朋友說過的。  
接著他們眼前白光一閃，床上便出現了那名叫做Anya Cassandra Tyler的小女孩。  
「我就說我可以。」Louis朝Harry眨了眨眼。  
Harry不知道他回應自己的到底是剛才的捏的那一下手心，還是更早以前、很久以前，他無意中對Louis說的那句「我要你好好活下去」。

✝

告別了Tyler母女以後，由於帶著女兒離開的Agnes對他們意有所指的說「其實這房間我們預約了10天，房費也繳清了」，於是完全敵不過Louis那閃亮亮的眼神的Harry便嘆著氣同意了Louis要留下來的請求。  
答應啦哪次不答應，他有些自暴自棄的想著。在自己開著車前往古董店把人偶還回去的時候，一想到此刻的Louis正舒舒服服的享受著飯店內的溫泉設施，他就來氣，那個樣子明顯到店主都被他的戾氣嚇了一跳。  
「解決了？」店主笑著問道。  
「算是吧，還順便解決了一些別的，心結啊煩惱啊承諾啊之類的……」Harry突然意識到自己說了太多了，便試圖把話題轉移開來：「噢對了，這是我們的電話號碼，第一行是我的，通常打我的就會通、真的打不通再打他的。如果有事的話，隨時可以找我們。」  
「謝謝。」店主一邊把人偶放回了架子上，他似乎意識到那裡面嵌著的雙眼真的就只是無機質的玻璃珠了，也不自覺的笑了起來：「辛苦你們了，做這行的很累吧？」  
「畢竟我們沒有薪水可以領啊。」Harry笑著帶有自嘲意味的重述了一次他在這趟臨行前被Louis吼的那句話。

而當他帶著外帶的晚餐回到飯店房間裡面的時候，第一眼看到的就是那四散在房間地板上的衣物。他知道Louis已經從戶外游泳池回來了，同時也想起在案發現場發生的這一連串的事，突然覺得他們兩個居然還能絲毫不在意發生了什麼，就這麼在這間房裡住得開開心心享受久違的渡假時光也是挺好笑的。  
Harry就這麼闖入了浴室，而他看到那個小混蛋正在淋浴間裡面沖熱水澡。熱氣蒸騰著，隔著一片玻璃若隱若現的身影足夠引起他的無限遐想。所以當他打開淋浴間的玻璃門並不由分說的抱住Louis的時候，他才突然想起來對警覺心又重新藉著這次事件培養起來的Louis來說他沒有被過肩摔出去可能真的是奇蹟吧。  
「有這麼急嗎？你衣服都濕了。」Louis雖然隨口調侃了一句，但是他卻主動轉過身來給了Harry一個纏綿的吻。他光裸的身體緊緊貼在Harry濕透了的衣服上，接著他直接伸手開始給人脫衣服，一邊脫還一邊四處摸著點火，簡直是在用盡全力誘惑他的搭檔了。  
「現在是誰比較急？」Harry一邊喘著粗氣接受Louis在他身上到處亂摸，他簡直恨不得把人直接翻過身壓在玻璃上狠狠的從後面進入，但他不能，他們已經好久沒有做了，他真的不想傷到Louis。  
「是我。」Louis終於把Harry身上的所有衣服都剝光了，他還是試圖掌握主動權，Harry都還沒來得及反應過來他就跪了下去、直接把早就起了反應的陰莖含進去。  
Harry一邊忍住在Louis嘴裡橫衝直撞的衝動，一手探到了Louis後面的入口，很快的他就明白這傢伙真的沒有在跟他開玩笑，裡面早就濕軟一片、像是迫不急待的等著他來盡情使用了。認知到這個事實的Harry直接一口氣把手指增加到三根，還不停的在他早就熟悉得不得了的Louis的前列腺位置瘋狂的來回磨蹭，讓還在給他口的男人爽得幾乎要直接哭出來。  
他光是看著那雙氤氳著水氣的綠眼睛就知道，Louis正在用眼神一邊控訴他是個混蛋、一邊卻又明確的告訴他別停。所以Harry照做了，只是他沒想到Louis被操狠了就決定要吸他吸得更賣力來報復——他是不介意被口得這麼爽，但是洩在Louis嘴裡的時候他總會收穫一個對他性能力表達質疑的眼神啊。現在他們倆簡直是在跟對方較勁似的，尤其是Louis想著他每次只被玩弄後面就能高潮，就說什麼都要讓Harry比他早射出來。但Harry的自制力比他想像的還要更好一點，他趁著間隙趕緊抽了出來，接著不由分說的直接把Louis翻了過來，像他想像了很久的那樣從後面兇猛的進入他。Louis整個人都貼在玻璃上，冰涼的材質蹭著他的乳頭、身後卻是火熱的陰莖簡直像要操死他一樣毫不留情地進出，兩種不同的觸感刺激下他很快的就去了第一次。但顯然被激起了勝負慾的Harry並沒有打算就這麼放過他，似乎帶著一絲要讓人知道在性事上他處於絕對的強勢的意味，即使射了好幾次的Louis已經眼角帶淚的跟他求饒了，他也絲毫沒有要停下來的打算、甚至覺得把他這個平常對著他就只會滿口嘲諷的男朋友操到哭還是挺美好的。  
「我看你這兩天給我翻了挺多個白眼的，我不把你操得爽到翻白眼實在是過不去對吧？」Harry一邊用力的幹著那真的被他操鬆了的後穴，一邊俯身在Louis的耳邊低語道。  
對你個頭，那能一樣嗎？Louis氣得想大聲反駁，但是他發出的所有聲音全都變成了支離破碎的呻吟。他想在下身一片泥濘的時候的確不是一個適合跟男朋友鬥嘴的好時機，況且本來就是他先挑起Harry那糟糕的勝負慾的，就算他現在認輸也來不及了。作為最後的抵抗，Louis只好在又一次高潮以前猝不及防的夾緊了後面，但他發現這完全只能造成讓Harry操得更狠的反效果時早就為時已晚。他甚至懷疑再被這麼操下去他一定會被榨乾，腿軟得都無法靠自己的雙腿走出浴室。  
事實上Louis想的沒錯，最後他的確是被Harry打橫抱起離開浴室的。然後他真的很佩服這個性慾旺盛得簡直像是十幾歲的青春期男孩的傢伙，因為最後他累到不行癱軟在床上的時候，他差點直接衝著又想再上他一次的Harry Styles大喊聲他學過的最粗俗的髒話，雖然他的確是喊了、不過是又一次被操到神智不清的時候對著Harry邊尖叫著呻吟邊喊出來的。

「你有沒有想過……也許房間裡還有鬼魂在看著我們這樣搞？」Louis沒好氣的說著。  
「你就算騙鬼，鬼都不相信。」Harry總算滿足了，他藉著身高的優勢又一次把人攬進懷裡，感受Louis嘴上不情願地罵他但是這一刻卻很老實的縮進他懷裡的溫度。

誰都沒有提那個被他們遺忘了整個晚上的外帶餐盒。

✝

「所以這次你們不需要我。」  
在Harry和Louis一起聽見這句話的時候，時值半夜。他們倆身上還留著被對方抓撓或親吻留下的痕跡，更重要的是——他們連衣服都沒有套回去。  
但是站在床邊的那個人……噢，嚴格來說並不能稱呼他是人，不過總之這傢伙並不會在意他們才剛激烈歡愛完的「這點小事」，或許也正因為他不是人吧。  
「……你要嚇死我了。」Louis是率先提出抱怨的，他打開檯燈的時候看到身旁睡眼惺忪的Harry、當然還有在黑暗中站在床邊的不速之客。正是這傢伙給了以往在獵魔途中的他們很多協助，不過他們也有好一陣子沒有見過他了：「我跟你說過幾百次了，Zayn你不能這樣不分場合的就闖進別人的房間！」  
「又有活幹了？」Harry倒是問得比較直接，他恢復清醒以後問的第一件事就是這個。  
「最近惡魔活動得比較猖獗，我持續跟進了一陣子的資訊以後發現他們在密西根州建立了一個大型據點，靈魂交易的次數遠比其他地方都還要多。」名為Zayn的天使這麼回答道，但他隨即針對Louis剛才跟他講的話思考了一下，接著非常坦率的道歉了：「抱歉，我沒有注意到。我的人類禮節可能還……不夠完善。」  
這下Louis一個中指卡在那裡不知道該不該比給他們親愛的天使友人。  
就在Harry允諾過幾天會過去看一看以後，Zayn就又像他來的時候那樣無聲無息的消失了。這下Louis終於對著空氣比了一記中指，但下一秒也意識到這個行為有多好笑。  
「我想這次我真的不能再說不了對吧，偉大的搖擺州，大選的關鍵，我們的下一個目的地。」Louis嘆了口氣，那無奈的樣子讓Harry忍不住看著他笑了出來。

不過至少在前往下一個目的地以前他們的確還有點時間享受這剩餘的假期，那就盡情的瘋玩一次吧。  
在他們重新依偎回彼此的懷抱裡以前，他們只互看了一眼就達成了這樣的共識，然後又回到了安穩的睡眠裡。

一夜無夢。

**Author's Note:**

> 老實說這篇其實是我要拿去交期中作業的產物，當然交給教授的版本是刪去了肉的部分的，不然我可能會被直接當掉x  
> 當教授說要交一個原創鬼故事當作業的時候，我滿腦子就只有Supernatural paro的Larry了，雖然成品出來以後鬼故事的成分也不是很足夠的樣子。  
> 尤其最近SPN要踏入尾聲越來越虐，我甚至都哭到搞不起SD跟Destiel了，只好又回過頭來搞這兩個人hhhhhh  
> 結果本來只想一筆帶過去的肉一寫就寫了2k字，在我更另一篇長文以前應該會先寫點比較青春清水的東西讓腎恢復一下吧哈哈哈哈哈......


End file.
